


Встретимся попозже

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Куда деваться от надзора родителей после скучного выпускного бала? Айда все на "не особо эпичные приключения выпускников на вечеринке в доме Алекси"! Сборник.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Evan/Candy, Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love)





	1. Хорошая идея

Бал это, конечно, было неплохой идеей, если мыслить в общих чертах, но неожиданность и скоропостижность мероприятия вряд ли пришлись ученикам по вкусу. Ведь вместо того, чтобы вложить деньги в свое взросление (а именно атаковать алкомаркет, держа под ручку взрослого Эвана), девочкам пришлось, схватившись за голову, носиться по бутикам и выбирать, может, не столь «модное» сколько «пожалуйста, будь удобным» платье. А некоторым мальчишкам пришлось арендовывать костюмы. Хитрецы типа Алекси состряпали себе приемлемый костюм из «клубных» шмоток, Кентину же он выбирал костюм очень придирчиво. Ожидаемо, что у Натаниеля костюм оказался. И весьма недурной. А Кастиеля он в обязательном порядке отправил в салоны, запретив выходить оттуда без костюма. Перед отправкой Кастиель по-детски, но с его стороны весьма серьезно, поругался с Лизандром, ведь у этого викторианского тихони был в наличии вполне современный костюм и конечно лишний раз таскаться по душным магазинам он не горел желанием.

В общем все впечатление от выпускного оказалось под угрозой плохих воспоминаний. Кому нужны предки на твоем празднике, хоть и дающие чуть больше свободы, чем обычно, но все же. Чего только стоил казус с музыкой у Фарэза. У Кастиеля с его аппаратурой такого бы не произошло. И развлекаться на открытом воздухе было куда лучше, чем париться в душном зале. В кисельных ритмах медляка все не столько танцевали, сколько отдыхали от сумасбродного вечера.

В общем, как уже стало понятно — восторга от мероприятия почти ни у кого не было. Кого-то за исключением этого «почти» отыскать оказалось делом проблемным. Спасать тонущий корабль, ко всеобщему удивлению, пришел Натаниель, козыряя деньгами своего папочки.

_— Т-ты… — огромными глазами смотрела на него Прия, впервые наверное в своей жизни испытывая трудность в подборе слов._

_— Ага, — улыбнулся самодовольной улыбкой Натаниель, прислонивший пятую точку к столу в зале общего собрания. — Деньги отца я все равно тратить не особо хотел, потому на подработку устроился, — он бесконтрольно кинул прищуренный, в чем-то осуждающий взгляд на Кастиеля, сколько ни пытался бы не впутывать постоянно личные отношения при всех. В ответ получил длинный, наглый, быстро скользнувший меж пастельных губ язык. — А алименты папочка мой платит — закачаешься. Так что да, я готов и вполне без проблем устроить для себя и вас вечеринку._

_В зале собрания, коим временно была прозвана библиотека, повисла мертвенная тишина. Было слышно, как должники первых годов обучения неспешно перелистывают страницы в конце библиотеки._

_— Кто ты и что ты сделал с нашим праведником Натаниелем? — с прищуром подала голос Клодс, в удивлении от услышанного даже оторвавшись от своего телефона._

_— У нас самый лучший староста! — вдруг взорвался воздух возгласом Ирис, которая сзади накинулась на шею Натаниеля._

_Натаниель, из груди которого будто ненадолго выбили душу, медленно стал возвращать в себя жизнь, рокотом набирающего обороты смеха расшевеливая класс. И вот через несколько секунд все звонко смеялись, заглушая мысли прочих не многочисленных посетителей библиотеки. Получили выговор и были выдворены библиотекарем._

Площадку под проведение выделил Алекси. Рядом с домом Кастиеля двор с зарослями по колено был, мягко говоря, неподходящий, а в квартире близнецов на первом этаже панельного дома был отличный облагороженный садик с дорожками и круглыми золотыми гирляндами. Все семнадцать (ладно, всего семь из них) лет труда Алекси над этим садово-парковом произведением искусства наконец будут награждены всеобщим признанием. Аппаратуру перевести из дома Кастиеля помог Эван на своей машине. Он же сходил с Ким и Ирис за алкоголем. Заодно проконтролировал, чтобы детишки не набрали водки. Так что ограничилось все одной бутылкой виски (для того, чтобы ребята обязательно мешали его с колой, а не пили так), некоторое количество слабоалкогольных шипучек по паре на каждого и одна бутылка пива (для одинокого вечера Эвана на втором этаже квартиры).

Родители Алекса и Армина уехали ближе к вечеру в загородный дом. Клоди была у парней уже с двенадцати, так как перед уходом недурно поругалась с Дакотой. В последнее время это стало случаться чаще, и находиться с ним наедине в его съемной квартире стало невыносимым. Тем не менее она не забыла сказать ему прежде, чем хлопнула дверью, что он может к ним присоединиться, если захочет. В последнем она, конечно же, сомневалась. Теперь она помогала близнецам перетаскивать разного рода вещи в сад и обустраивать место. Они вместе натянули козырек, поставив его на две тонкие оленьи опоры, под которым расположился стол: в основном с фруктами и выпивкой, слегка разбавленный уже полюбившимися канапе Виктории и прочими закусками.

В четыре дня Алекс отправил брата за Кастиелем. И в половину шестого они уже приехали с аппаратурой, почему-то оба взъерошенные, под пристальным взглядом Натаниеля. Установка аппаратуры (Эван скрылся в своем спокойном логове подальше от надоедающей малышни) заняла тоже порядком времени, и когда прочие ребята начали собираться у дома, все еще не было установлено. В общем одноклассникам, теперь почти бывшим, это не помешало. Вечер развивался в своем мерном ритме, начиная с бесед и впечатлений, постепенно и лаконично вливаясь в разогрев спокойной альтернативой.


	2. Крокодил

— Это индюк? — предположил в замешательстве Армин, смотря на египтообразную пропись, в которую встала Ким.

— Клеопатра! — перебила его Мелоди, в инерции высунув руку из замка на груди.

Ким раздраженно прорычала, взмывая руки к верху. Она, сдавшись, подошла к столу и схватила за горло открытую бутылку сидра, сделав два крупных глотка. Яблочное послевкусие смочило пересохший язык.

— Это был корабль, корабль! — сообщила она всем пробудившимся голосом.

— Пффф, — недовольно прокомментировал Армин, держа руки на груди.

Лизандр отмалчивался, сидя по другую сторону от него, а потому никакой мужской солидарности от парня не исходило. Ну и пусть. Где-то на фоне носилась Клодс: она уже успела рассказать как чертовски рада, что не придется бегать по всей гребанной школе, расхлебывая, цитата «их говно, которое все никак не кончается». Она следовала энереджайзер-маячком за прогуливающимися по саду Кастиелем и Натаниелем, прыгая с одного мраморного подиума на другой. Отдаленно был слышен смех парней, ворчание девушки. Вряд ли милашка Кло думала о верности сделанного ей выбора. Армин вернулся вниманием к своей компании, которую составляли в основном милые девушки. К сожалению, две из них были заняты. Ближе всего сидела Пегги, которая, видимо, от усталости, ненавязчиво припала к плечу Армина. Напротив Лизандр копался в телефоне. Как позже выяснилось: он вел прямую трансляцию. Из-под рукава черной облегающей футболки торчала повязка, прикрывавшая новую татуировку лириста.

— Теперь я, — изъявила свое желание участвовать Мелоди, раз очередность сбилась из-за сорвавшейся Ким.

Ким плюхнулась на свое место, направив все свое внимание на кусок «сцены» в основном размером метр на метр. Напротив нее сидела Прия. Их взгляды пересеклись, и индианка сочувственно ухмыльнулась, приметив некоторую нервозность в ярких зеленых глазах Ким. Подруга ответила ей тем же, снова отпивая из своей бутылки уже небольшой глоток жидкости. «Крокодил» продолжил «отращивать свой хвост». Привалившаяся к Армину Пегги уже почти спала, но это не значило, что ей было неинтересно проводить время в кругу друзей. День выдался для нее весьма насыщенным, а потому слушать ненавязчивую болтовню ребят и медленно приговаривать свой «взрослый напиток» было самым благополучным его завершением. Может быть, как раз на таких посиделках и ловят «самые сочные новости», но Пегги уже была абсолютно точно выпускницей — и на школьную газету не работала. А поэтому все желание что-либо делать сразу отпало. Теперь ребята могут вздохнуть спокойно, если, конечно, кто-то из них не собирается поступать на одно из отделений ее университета. Опору она, конечно, выбрала весьма удобную, но только точно не обращала внимание на медленно заливающегося Армина (старательно это скрывающего), что плечом ощущал ее женскую составляющую под баклажановой стрейчевой футболкой.

— Салют! — подоспел к компании яркий-мальчик-Алекси, возникший за спинами ребят, чем и напугал их (включая вытанцовывающую что-то на балетном Мелоди).

Шебуршание кустов на фоне общей совокупности звуков совершенно легко можно было бы не приметить. Народ обратил внимание на разодетого всем известного мачо, который повесил через шею объемную длинную «лохматку» из розовых перьев. Немного погодя, материализовался откуда-то из боковых ходов дома Кентин с коробкой, набитой предметами.

— Это что? — уточнила Ирис, рассматривая неоднородное содержимое коробки, оставленной на каменной дорожке недалеко от общего стола. Мелоди встревоженно смотрела на потерявших интерес к игре ребят немного обиженная, что не успела завершить свой раунд.

— Да это так, там всякая игровая всячина, — Алекс прошел вперед стола, где стояла Мелоди, и стал расставлять треногу. Мелоди покорно прошла к своему месту, грустно пригубливая округлое горлышко бутылки. — Так что можете порыться, если вам вдруг станет нечем заняться. — Алекс закончил с установкой треноги. — Но это вряд ли, — резонно заключил он, обернувшись и широко улыбаясь.

Кентин установил на штативе зеркальный фотоаппарат и еще недолго у него задержался, настраивая. Алекси позвал отделившихся гуляк в лице пары голубков и их временно исполняющего обязанности Амура.

Клоди обняла крепко Розу, так и оставшись в позе, пока фотоаппарат отсчитывал секунды. Натаниель и Кастиель скромно пристроились сзади всех, но сделав довольно яркие жесты. Кентин подбежал к Алексу, перекинув через его шею руку, чем сбил все приготовления Алекси.

— А теперь говорим «прощай веселая жизнь», — все рассмеялись, но все же произнесли эту неоднозначную фразу, вторя своему командиру.

Звук оповестил, что фотоаппарат запечатлел всю большую компанию. Алекс, погодя долю секунды, сорвался с места и побежал проверять как вышла фотография.

В кармане Ким завибрировал телефон. Она отвлеклась от ребят, Армин выскользнул из-под ее руки и увел куда-то за собой Прию вглубь сада. Ким достала телефон проверить оповещения. Это оказалось сообщение от Виолетт. Она улыбнулась, вбивая на сенсоре пароль и открывая переписку.

— Ну ладно, народ, мне пора, — вылезая из-за стола, с сожалением произнесла Ким. — Малышка Виолетт наверняка уже ждет меня дома. Я ее бросила одну на растерзание белых холстов и мольбертов в художественном классе.

— Думаю, она была только рада такой компании, — прокомментировала, рассмеявшись, Ирис.

Ким покачала головой, растянув губы и останавливая себя от просьбы забрать у этого человека бутылку.

— Она просила передать всем привет и извинялась, что не смогла к нам присоединиться.

— Все в порядке, — сбивчивым переливом почти одно и то же произнесли девочки, сведя в умилении брови от послания милой Вио.

Лизандр сделал прощальный жест рукой. Ким покинула территорию сада близнецов и самостоятельно прошла сквозь дом к парадному выходу, где на пустынной ночной дороге ее уже ожидало желтое такси.


	3. Кое-что особенное

Клодс поцеловала Натаниеля в щеку перед тем, как получить свое право крутить бутылочку.

— А вам не кажется, что это становится чертовой традицией, — рассмеялась, не выдержав, Ирис, наблюдая, как неуверенно тянется Мелоди к щеке Клоди.

Мелоди крутит бутылку. Все втихаря смотрят на Натаниеля, хотя притворяются, что всем все равно. Губы Мел в легком чмоке были атакованы как обычно беспринципной Прией.

— Вот когда мне вновь доведется почувствовать сладкий вкус моей очаровательной ириски, тогда точно будет традиция, — подмигнула Прия, делая затем глоток из своей бутылки.

Но горлышко указало снова на Кло, и та сжала в притворном смущении щеки, якобы куда столько внимания ей одной. Следующим бутылочка выбрала Кентина. Клоди подняла голову и поймала взгляд знакомых глаз. Она улыбнулась. Тем временем выпускники находили все более интересные места для поцелуев и, после касания лба Клоди губами Кена, показавшемся остальным милым, бутылка судьбы столкнула двух совершенно неожиданных игроков.

— Ребята, это для вас, — с этими словами Натаниель стянул с себя черные джинсы.

— Ну, знаешь ли, это обидно, не так уж плохо я целуюсь, — шутливо обиделся Кен.

Краем глаза он оценил реакцию Кастиеля. Тот на удивление никак не отреагировал на выпад Натаниеля. Кен не думал, что он отреагировал бы по-другому даже если Натаниель с Кеном поцеловались. Игра продолжила идти своим ходом и через пару раундов Кен даже начал скучать: бутылочка больше его не выбирала, а сидеть просто так в кругу в этой игре оказалось на удивление не впечатляюще. Вдруг Кен почувствовал чью-то руку поверх своих пальцев и обернулся к Алексу, сидящему справа от него.

— Чего? — шепотом спросил он.

Алекс держал его в заинтригованности некоторое время, не выпуская из плена его взгляд, и только через пару мгновений предложил, подавив смешок в выдохе.

— Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Незамеченными они покинули круг, Пегги и Армин сомкнулись вместе. За руку Алекси повел Кентина через сад.

В комнате Армина было темно, тихо и душно. Воздух выдавал наличие хорька в комнате.

— А где Ракета? — спросил Кен.

— Не знаю, где-то прячется, — пожал плечами Алекс.

Но все же комната Армина на первом этаже, куда его сослали на время пребывания Эвана в гостях, находилась очень близко к месту празднества. Шум музыки, голоса ребят и свет гирлянд разбавляли атмосферу уединения, доносясь из настежь открытого окна. Кен осмотрелся, зайдя сразу после Алекси. Он уже был в этой комнате, просто не понимал, зачем Лекс повел его сюда. Он присел на край двуспальной кровати, застеленной черным бельем.

— Смотри, — Кен проводил взглядом руку Лекса, которая притронулась к внушительному куску ткани, по традиции что-то накрывающему.

Алекс без интригующих пауз стянул накидку с предмета, стоявшего у окна. Это оказался (возможно, предсказуемо) телескоп. Кен приподнял бровь, удивившись, зачем близнецам подобный предмет быта. Ни тот, ни другой абсолютно точно не отличались достижениями в области астрономии. Алекси направился к лэд-телевизору. Кентин поднялся и не спеша подошел к телескопу, осмотрел его со всех сторон. Посмотрел на небо, заглянул в глазок телескопа. На другом конце — темнота. Алекси рылся рядом с приставкой, пока откуда-то не раздался писк, оповещающей о ее включении.

— Все! — восторженно оповестил Алекс. Он отошел от приставки с пультом в руках. — Теперь смотри. — Алекси щелкнул переключатель на телескопе, а далее управлял уже пультом.

— Да ла-адно, — раскрыл Кен рот от удивления, направив технику на небо. Звезды соединяли яркие линии, как на картинках в книжках.

— Ха-ха, — легко и звонко почти пропел Алекси. — Правда здорово? Эта штука наглядно и достоверно показывает созвездия. — Алекс переключил режим и теперь при наведении на определенное созвездие высвечивалось его описание.

— Круть, — подтвердил взбудораженный Кентин.

Алекс отключил систему. Теперь Кентин попал в реальность, которая была будто простой пародией на увиденные ранее чудеса. Звезды, конечно, и так было видно, но их было в разы меньше, и они были куда тусклее.

— Верни первый мод, — помахал он Алексу, не отрываясь от телескопа. Алекс послушал просьбу одноклассника и снова включил режимы прибора.

Кен теперь завороженно рассматривал небо в приукрашенной реальности, время от времени поворачивая «трубу» в разные стороны. Алекси стоял рядом, наблюдая за увлеченным парнем, с каждой секундой все сильнее ощущая внутри потребность его окликнуть.

— Кен… — попробовал он и осекся, голос еле вырвался из горла. Он вздохнул, наблюдая за парнем, находящимся сейчас от него в недосягаемости.

В комнате повисла тишина, которую разбавляла возня одноклассников на улице. Иногда чересчур эмоциональные выкрики. Начала играть «макарена». Алекс решил отойти к кровати, дожидаясь, пока его парень наиграется с игрушкой брата, и хотел отдать ему пульт, чтобы Кен мог сам управлять процессом своего наблюдения. Алекси отмер, делая шаг вперед и протягивая вперед руку с контроллером. Костяшки пальцев слегка коснулись тыльной стороны ладони Кена. Алекси залила легкая краска, отчего-то он подумал, что это касание несколько интимное. А Кен, выпрямившись, по инерции отшатнулся от Лекса, как от прокаженного. Алекси в недоумении посмотрел на встрепенувшегося парня, чье выражение тревоги на лице постепенно сходило и возвращало вид спокойного травоядного. Тот хмыкнул, издав шумный выдох, увидев в застывшей руке Алекса пульт.

— Давай сюда, — сказал он, поняв, что хотел парень, и протянул раскрытую ладонь к нему.

— Ты все еще не привык ко мне, — немного с грустным выражением на лице улыбнулся на один бок Алекс, отдавая контроллер.

Он обычно не жалуется, когда Кен, подобно этому случаю, постоянно вздрагивает в присутствии парня, стоит тому хотя бы чуть-чуть задеть «как-то не так» Кентина. Но чуть повышенный градус в черепно-мозговой коробке, заставивший порозоветь щеки, слишком уж предсказуемо развязывал то, что произносить бы не хотелось.

— Нет же, — запротестовал Кентин, в растерянности стараясь сократить дистанцию.

— Да все в порядке, — ответил без двойных подтекстов Алекс, преодолевая настойчивое иррациональное желание отступить от Кена.

Кен заключил Алекса в объятия и прислушался к своим ощущениям. От Алекси не исходило желания оттолкнуть, и потому Кен понял, что имеет право действовать более настойчиво. А выдерживать неуверенность своего партнера он больше не мог. Кен дернул Алекси в сторону кровати Армина и повалил его. Если второй близнец сейчас захочет наведаться к себе в комнату, они оба жутко схлопочут. Но сейчас Кентина эта мысль не особо волновала. Ему срочно надо было доказать одному неуверенному в себе человеку, **насколько** к нему привыкли. Кентин стал зацеловывать щеки и шею до помутнения в голове. Надо было снимать одежду, но так не хотелось выпускать чужие руки из хвата над головой. Кентин покрепче сжал пальцы и нырнул вниз, задирая белую футболку с накинутой сверху разноцветной клетчатой рубашкой, к счастью для Кена — не застегнутой. Он задрал рукой футболку, оглаживая ладонью вверх по мягкому торсу.

В голове всплыло воспоминание об ощущениях, когда его ладонь уверенно и крепко сжимали чужие пальцы с наманикюренными ногтями. Тяжесть головы, слегка припавшей к его плечу. Какой-то дурак пустил дымку по полу во время медляка, и на протяжении всего бала Кентина сопровождала мысль, что все слишком наигранно. Алекс старался прийти в норму после сумасбродного забега с Кло в поисках Фареза, и Кен чувствовал, как медленно успокаивалось сердце Алекси, зашедшееся в нездоровом ритме. Медленнее, чем следовало бы. Кен уже решил, что займется рационом Алекса и заставит парня тренироваться вместе с ним.

Сейчас же Кен, противореча сам себе, разжигал в Алекси волнение и ускорял сердцебиение с шумным сбитым дыханием. Только теперь причиной тому служил эксклюзивный оздоровительный курс от Кентина. Кен усмехнулся своим мыслям.

— Чего? — выдохнул забитый юноша.

Кен едва ли мог разглядеть раскрасневшееся лицо парня в еле пробивающемся свете гирлянд и фонариков с улицы, но зато мог отчетливо чувствовать его жар.

— Ты меня возбуждаешь, — ответил он, нависнув над горячим лицом Алекси.

Кен опустился чуть ниже и припал к шее Ала, уловив ненавязчивый запах чего-то притягательно пряного. «Ему нравится "Деметер", — подумал Кен, — или он одолжил их у Клодс?» — еще раз посмеяться навязчивым желанием повисло в мыслях Кентина, но он воздержался. Вместо этого он плотнее приник к гладкой коже Алекса, щекоча шею. Алекс сжал кулаки, чувствуя крепкий хват на запястьях. Кен спустился ниже, обжигая торс прежде, чем оставить там влажную метку в районе верхнего пресса, которого у Алекса не было. Поднявшись выше, он провернул то же самое с грудью в конце слегка прикусывая. Звание почетного оборотня, закрепившееся за парнем среди друзей, оправдывало себя более чем полностью. Он подтянулся, вернувшись к тому месту откуда начинал, и вновь поцеловал губы Алекси. Но к его неожиданности парень вдруг замычал в поцелуй и раздул щеки, сопротивляясь. Алекси высвободился из ослабшего капкана Кентина и с силой оттолкнул парня затекшими руками, осаживая того на кровать.

— Чт-что? Что случилось? — непонимающе смотрел Кен на потирающего ноющие запястья Алекси.

Тот ответил не сразу, разминая шею и вместе с тем руки. Но это заняло не более нескольких секунд, как вдруг, ничего так и не говоря, Алекс плавным, но быстрым движением приблизился к Кентину, обжигая его губы своим дыханием.

— Кен, — только и произнес он прежде, чем накрыть губы поцелуем. Он продолжал массировать свои запястья. Алекси отстранился. — Кен, — луч слабого света с улицы выхватили в темноте ошалелые блестящие неоном глаза. Нижняя губа на секунду скрылась за ровным верхним рядом зубов, а потом Ал продолжил, — Кен, я очень хочу это сделать. — Его слова и действия шли несколько вразрез логике Кентина. Он не позволял распускать себе руки, но вновь смазано и пылко поцеловал Кена. На этот раз Кентин не сидел просто так. Он положил руку на прогнувшуюся спину. Но не более того. — Я очень хочу это сделать, когда все уйдут. — Алекси словил взгляд зеленых глаз. Хах, психологические приемчики — нечестный ход, усмехнулся про себя Кен.

— В чем проблема? Ребята развлекаются. Им все равно, чем занимается покинувшая их парочка голубков.

— Знаю, — выдохнул Алекс. — Знаю, Кен. Не в ребятах проблема, — он сделал паузу и его дыхание казалось настолько горячим, что, несмотря на то, что Алекс сидел чуть поодаль, до Кена долетали обжигающие нотки. Он боялся представить, к какому огнедышащему дракону попадет, приблизься к нему сейчас. — А во мне. — Кен все еще смотрел с непониманием, а Алексу приходилось выдумывать все новые и новые выражения лица, чтобы губы перестали страдать от назойливого нетерпения. Он двинулся вперед, припадая грудью к груди Кена. — Кенти, я не смогу держать себя в руках. — Теперь Кен мог наконец рассмотреть пылающие щеки одноклассника в полоске света. — Поэтому здесь делать — это плохая идея. Окно слишком близко. — Алекси видел в глазах парня напрашивающийся аргумент. Тем не менее отчего-то солдатик не спешил его высказывать. — Кен, я хочу тебя серьезно и надолго, — взгляд синеволосого близнеца стал темнее. — Потому лучше не начинать, — последняя фраза, кажется, отрезвила мозг и самого Алекси, поэтому он протяжно выдохнул, отлипая от Кентина, но оставляя на плече того свою голову, будто он недавно пробежал забег в несколько километров и его вот-вот скосит сон от усталости.

— Эммм… — раздумывающе протянул Кентин. — Да, хорошо, — он завел за голову правую руку, почесывая затылок. — Только можешь мне тогда напомнить, где у вас на втором этаже уборная? — Кен старался отвести от Алекса взгляд, потому что знал, что если снова увидит распаленного Лекси, то его решимость уходить куда-то еще, чтобы снять напряжение, точно пропадет.

Алекс отпрянул от него, осматривая неуверенно почесывающуюся фигуру.

— Оууу… — протянул он, и на щеках появился легкий румянец смущения, хотя он только успел остыть. — Ну, — улыбнулся он, но задорная нотка в этом выдохе не убеждала Кена ни в чем хорошем. — С этим-то я тебе могу помочь, — он накрыл рукой выпуклость на милитари штанах парня.

— Ох-х-х, — протяжно заскулил поверженный Кентин, уровень его решимости по поводу этого парня точно надо прокачивать.

— Ты же поможешь и мне? — вряд ли спросил, скорее уточнил Алекс, беря руку Кентина и ведя к себе.

Кен, не отрывая взгляда от лица Алекса, развернул руку ладонью к парню и немного надавил на выпуклость светлых джинс. Алекси придвинулся ближе, оседлав бедро Кентина.

— Сейчас, — зашептал он, и через мгновение послышалась возня с тихим бряканьем расстегивающихся ремней.

— Ты, блин, нахрена столько удавок нацепил? Еще и с двойными застежками, — зашептал (почти агрессивно зашипел) в ответ Кентин, не в первый раз разбираясь с морскими узлами на штанах модника.

— Я не планировал… — обозначив свой голос, подавил смешок Алекс, закусив костяшку пальца. Парень почувствовал теплые ладони на пятой точке.

— Не планировал он, как же, — вторя громкости Лекса, парировал Кен, достав из заднего кармана парня ленту презервативов из пяти штук.

Алекси смутился не столько от того, что пойман с поличным, сколько от невозможности хоть что-то ответить. Ну не говорить же «Это на всякий случай». Этот парниша с плутливым взглядом явно придумает, как еще можно извратить фразу. Он забрал ленту у Кентина, оторвав две штуки. Остальные откинул, не смотря куда. Он открыл упаковки, пока руки были еще не слишком скользкие. И одолжил одну Кентину. От улыбки, проскользнувшей у того по губам в момент передачи, по телу Лекса пробежались мурашки. Он шумно выдохнул, когда Кен коснулся его. Решив не отставать, Алекси поспешил освободить заждавшегося Кентина от излишков.

— Вот так, — зашептал Кентин, придвигаясь плотнее к Алекси.

Алекс, запрятавший лицо на плече Кентина, дышал горячо. Кентин сдерживал звуки, слегка кусая нижнюю губу с внутренней стороны. Склонив голову, он ощущал щекой мягкие волосы Алекса, усердно старавшегося сделать ему хорошо.

— Лекси, — ласково произнес Кен, ощущая приближение скорой разрядки.

— М-м-м, — заворочал головой Алекс на плече Кентина, щекоча короткими волосами нос.

Кен почувствовал, как прошибает разряд тока, парализуя все тело и напрягая каждую из мышц. Пока он возвращал свой разум в реальность, рядом раздался приглушенный рокот сбитого стона.

Какое-то время — на деле несколько секунд, в головах — примерно все столетия до наступления их момента — парни дышали, припав друг к другу. Алекси не хотел шевелиться, но надо было. Он отпрянул от Кентина, захватывая с собой его теперь попорченную резинку. Алекс вышел за дверь, оставив Кентина одного в комнате Армина, и, спустя время, вернулся, уже приведя себя в порядок. Кена с таким раскладом собрать из расплывшейся амебки было задачей не трудной.

— Успокоился малясь?

— Да. — Кентин задержал внимание на лице Алекси, хлопочущего над ним. Когда тот закончил и с готовностью бросил улыбающийся взгляд, Кен привстал и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Ох, — сорвалось с губ Алекса. Он обернулся назад, придерживаясь за щеку. — О! — он увидел лежащий у плазмы зеркальный фотоаппарат.

— Пойдем с ребятами сфоткаемся. Он схватил предмет с тумбы и помчался к выходу.

Кен подошел ближе и выглянул в окно: Ким усердно показывала пирата на палубе.


	4. Место для двоих

Вечеринка в доме Алекса показалась Кастиелю странной затеей. Он уже столько раз бывал в этом месте и привык к компании только из него и Алекси (с где-то существующим гипотетическим Армином), что появление здесь такой кучи — не всегда приятной — народа ощущалось как несанкционированное вторжение на личную территорию. Но, к изумлению Кастиеля, ребята вели себя спокойно, чем заставили даже переменить взгляды бунтаря на их счет. Хотя, может, это все атмосфера всеобщего конца так влияла на его восприятие. В любом случае, Кастиель зарекаться не спешил. И несмотря на то, что компания его отнюдь не раздражала, долго они с Натаниелем в общем собрании все же не пробыли. Натаниель до этого момента успел побывать здесь только раз, когда Армин пригласил его на совместный просмотр стрима одной из их любимых игр. И, проведя все время посещения только в одной локации, а именно в комнате Армина, конечно же не успел осмотреть остальной дом. Тем более Кастиель сомневался, что сад — это любимое место отдыха Армина, поэтому он составил компанию Натаниелю в прогулках по местности.

Кастиель и Натаниель уединились на веранде, что совсем недалеко была от общего сбора за круглым столом, но являлась довольно укромным местом, благодаря растущим кустам и подвешенным горшкам с цветами. На перилах стояла бутылка виски полная более чем наполовину. Кастиель докуривал сигарету, опершись на ограду веранды, и наблюдал, как веселятся ребята. Смотреть на смеющуюся Ким ему почему-то всегда нравилось. К спине Лизандра с некоторых пор он стал испытывать неопределенные чувства, которые скорее можно было бы назвать негативными. Стоило в ближайшие сроки разобраться с дерьмом, накопившемся в его голове, а то такая перемена в отношении, непонятно от чего, его напрягала. Благо, на то было время. Теперь он не обременен обязанностью думать о незначительных вещах, так или иначе связанных со школой. На неделю он точно забьет на какие-либо заморочки, которые мешают ему сосредоточиться и разложить мысли в алфавитном порядке.

— Ты что, стащил виски у ребят? — постарался пошутить Натаниель, болтая напиток на дне стакана.

— Пффф. Зачем мне тащить что-то у них, — сигарета уже кончилась, и он, затушив ее о листик попавшего на перила растения (прости, Алекс), в растерянности осмотрел окружение и, не найдя мусорки, запихнул бычок в пачку к остальным сигаретам. — Я свою взял, — вернулся он к ответу на вопрос.

— Зачем оно тебе? — улыбнулся (уже бывший) староста, умильно глядя на своего бунтаря.

— Знал же, что захочу тебя заволочь куда-нибудь подальше ото всех, — оскалился по-кастиельски Кас.

— Ах ты, — в притворном возмущении со вздохом постарался отругать Натаниель панка, но вместо этого скорчил рожу, с сомнительным успехом сдерживая смех.

Кастиель ему улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к своему наблюдению за развлечениями одноклассников. Как бы он сначала не отрицал, а это действительно было чем-то душевным. Никак нельзя говорить «школа оставила тебе хорошие воспоминания», грамотнее говорить «школьный период…». Что ж, он через это прошел. Натаниель не спешил разрывать совершенно ненужную здесь тишину, и Кастиель вернул к нему свое внимание, выпрямляясь и протягивая руку.

— Разве я смогу при всех гладить тебя по ладони так, чтобы нас не отвлекали, — он хитро оголил клык и в доказательство сложил свои пальцы на раскрытую ладонь, лежащую на ограждении, легко проведя по линиям.

От места касания по всему телу Натаниеля побежали мурашки. Он все же счел, что это было слишком интимно.

— Нет, пожалуй нет, — вынужден был согласиться Натаниель. Он показал Кастиелю опустевший стакан.

Тот без лишних вопросов подлил парню буквально несколько миллилитров алкоголя, вновь болтающегося почти на самом дне стакана.

— Хорошо тут, — вдыхая свежий запах буйной зелени, сказал Кастиель.

Натаниель впитывал в себя это ощущение спокойствия и запоминал несколько несоответствующего этой обстановке Кастиеля: он никогда не вел себя так дома.

— Возможно, — прокомментировал Натаниель.

Его взгляд зацепился за огоньки, иногда поблескивающие в кустах. Алекси и правда был мастером создания атмосферы. Этот сад иногда восхищал тем, что можно найти некоторую таинственность (то есть, задаться вопросами) в техническом исполнении.

— Кастиель, — негромко позвал он. Кастиель сделал вид более внимательным.

Натаниель отставил стакан на ограждение и сделал шаг к Касу, поднимая руки и медленно охватывая его шею. Он коснулся губ, вовлекая хулигана в теплый поцелуй. Кастиель ответил, придержав ладонями талию Натаниеля. Целоваться с Кастиелем было, как и всегда, умопомрачительно. Только если в начале это было страстным, мокрым, нетерпеливым почти что пожиранием друг друга, которое редко заканчивалось просто поцелуями, то с течением времени оно превратилось в долгий ленивый процесс, как сейчас. Руки Кастиеля скользнули дальше, крепко обвивая талию парня и смыкая их тела вместе. Натаниель запустил одну ладонь в отросшие волосы, перебирая знакомые на ощупь пряди и путая в них свои пальцы. Кастиель медленно попятился назад, «спотыкаясь» о плетеное кресло и усаживаясь на мягкий пуф. Натаниель обозначился на коленях, продолжая настойчиво целовать губы. Целоваться с ним было действительно хорошо, очень хорошо. И свежий воздух привносил новизну в эти ощущения. «Черт», — подумал Нат, осознавая, что отстраниться все же придется. Он, видимо, неудачно приземлился и, согнувшись, что-то себе защемил, отчего теперь острая боль не давала покоя. Пришлось выпрямиться, а это неизбежно влекло за собой окончание поцелуя. Парень разорвал поцелуй, раскрыв глаза и с легким уколом в сердце проследив, как Кастиель потянулся вслед за его губами, еще несколько мгновений держа глаза закрытыми.

Натаниель ощупывал живот, но вроде все было в порядке, а Кастиель обнимал его, прижавшись к боку головой. Когда непонятная боль прошла, Натаниель немедля расслабился, вновь обмякнув в руках Кастиеля. Не вставая, староста (бывший) потянулся за стаканом, стоящим недалеко от них.

— Нат, — послышался зов со стороны панка, и Натаниель посмотрел на него, сжав в пальцах округлое стекло.

Кастиель прижался к нему, Нат сделал глоток и предложил виски Касу. Тот посмотрел на стакан в руке, принюхался, но пить не стал. Он спихнул блондина с колен и поднялся сам, подойдя к ограждению и наливая себе алокоголя побольше, чем того требовалось. Он посмотрел на янтарь, блестящий в стакане. Натаниель вернулся к созерцанию одноклассников, стоящих на пороге определения «бывших».

— Натаниель… — Кас слегка замялся, когда произносил его имя. Нат отвлекся от всего, чего только можно было: шума ребят, ярких огней, невидимых глазу садовых существ (квакающих или забавно стрекочущих), и обратил все свое внимание на взволнованно заговорившего Кастиеля. Уверенный в себе парень начинал так нервничать только если говорил о чем-то серьезном. А серьезными темами для него являлись — его родители, животные и, с относительно некоторых пор, все, что касается Натаниеля. — Слушай, мы… — он хлебнул виски, но выпитый глоток никак не помогал ему набраться смелости, как это обычно показывали в фильмах. Ну, хотя бы разгорячил его изнутри, а стакан в руке помогал почему-то успокоится. — Мы с тобой уже давно гуляем, — пауза. В голове Кастиель выцепил уже минимум две причины себя обругать. Какого черта он так распереживался перед Натаниелем, как младшеклассник ей богу. Это возвращало его мыслями в те времена, которые он не хотел бы вспоминать. Когда он был не уверен, что мальчик с интересными глазами вообще с ним захочет общаться.

— Гуляем, — усмехнулся Натаниель.

К тому, что староста, теперь уже бывший, с самого начала перебивал его серьезные монологи, Кастиель привык давно. Сначала злился и первые пару лет у них были из-за этого серьезные ссоры, позже тоже было неприятно, но постепенно градус накала страстей снижался. И теперь Кастиель уже не воспринимал вставки Натаниеля. Он, скорее, старался прислушиваться к ним как ко внутреннему голосу. Нередко манера высказывания, выражение лица или мельчайшие жесты помогали ему выйти из тупика мыслей. Но все же Кастиель судорожно вздохнул.

— Мы уже давно вместе, — смог произнести фразу Кастиель. А дальше, как и казалось, все было куда проще и непринужденнее. — Натаниель, один дьявол знает, что нас ждет впереди, — он протянул руку и взял ладонь старосты. — Но, Натаниель, — он положил вторую руку сверху успокаивающе гладящей его ладони. — Я бы хотел и в будущем оставаться только с тобой… — он остановился, размышляя, стоит ли произносить такое слово. — Всегда, — его лицо никак не сменило выражения серьезности с момента начала фразы. Будто лицо Каса залили гипсом.

— Кас, — улыбнулся Натаниель и перекинул вторую рук через шею парня. Он притянул к себе своего красноволосого бунтаря и поцеловал его долго и не глубоко. — У тебя же небось и кольца есть, — по-лисьи глянул на него отстранившийся золотой чертенок.

— Да, есть… — в груди колотило не сердце. Минимум — молот. — Но я их не хотел давать, потому что это так… — он приложил руку к лицу. — Господи, глупо.

— Ты хотел сказать «смущает», — улыбнулся Натаниель. — Ну и где они? Гони сюда.

— Бли-и-ин, — судорожно шептал Кастиель, даже не понимая, что озвучивает свои мысли. Он стал рыться в карманах кожанки и в конце концов положил два гладких кольца на подставленную ладонь Натаниеля. Он закрыл руками лицо и отвернулся. Эта вся ситуация заставила его загореться, будто он китайский фонарик. Очень смущало происходящее.

— А когда ты на самом деле собирался мне его дарить? — поинтересовался Натаниель, зажав одно кольцо в ладони, а второе крутя между средним и большим пальцами.

Тут Кастиелю в голову закралась мысль, что Нат уже знал о существовании колец. Он мог наткнуться на них во время уборки квартиры или когда планировал покупки. Кастиель был не очень расторопен в этих вопросах: главными критериями тайника для колец были некое закрытое место, где он о них точно не забудет. То, что в ящике с медиаторами они хранят вещи более… интимного характера, Кастиель даже не задумывался.

— На балу, — сокрушенно сознался Кастиель, не поворачиваясь.

— А что ж именно тогда и не подарил? — вкрадчиво постарался выяснить Натаниель.

Его щек коснулся легкий румянец умиления. Он надел кольцо на безымянный палец. С одной стороны, Натаниелю хотелось остановить уже свою словесную пытку, а с другой — наблюдать, как Кастиель старается смириться со своей «ужасной» стороной и вертится как уж на сковородке, приносило блондину садистское удовольствие. Он еще недолго задержал взгляд на блестящей серебряной полоске, а потом повернулся к все еще закрывающемуся Кастиелю. «Потому что предложение руки и сердца там выглядело бы уж чересчур картинно. Оно здесь-то до невозможности нелепое» — прочитал в немом ответе Натаниель. А потом задумался, до каких же пор панк мог носить эти кольца с собой повсеместно, все не решаясь отдать их ему. В голове парня вдруг затихли звуки. Он наблюдал как немного, кажется, успокоившийся хулиган убрал от лица руки, и его выражение действительно представляло собой полный кошмар. Настолько красного староста, наверное, не видел его даже когда они впервые попробовали дотронуться друг до друга. Брови были зло сведены и губы плотно сомкнуты. Кастиель уперся взглядом вперед, делая вид, что его очень интересуют кусты напротив. Смягчить ощетинившегося ежонка было задачей неоднозначной: могло сработать, а могло усугубить ситуацию в зависимости от настроения. В любом случае у Натаниеля не было других вариантов, а уходить он не хотел. Он тихо подошел к напрягшемуся Кастиелю и обнял его, прижавшись к плечу. Кастиель, не поворачиваясь, положил ему на голову руку в мото-перчатке.

— Но ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что это не предложение свадьбы, — пробурчал он, мягко ероша золотистые волосы.

— Конечно нет, — улыбнулся Натаниель, прижимаясь к своему красному дьяволенку. — Чтобы позвать меня замуж, тебе сначала надо прекратить быть таким придурком. — Кастиель рассмеялся.

— Тогда у меня нет шансов.

— Думаю, абсолютно никаких, — поддержал его Натаниель, с улыбкой смотря на почти пришедшего в норму Каса.

Но Кастиель затих, зависнув взглядом на опустевшем месте сборищ. Ребята скрылись за углом дома и теперь были слышны только голоса.

— Я хотел бы Демона выгулять перед сном… — огласил Кастиель свои искренние желания.

— Да и Бланш, наверное, там уже изнывает рядом с пустой миской, — поддержал его Натаниель. — Пойдем прощаться с ребятами? — ни к чему было спрашивать у Кастиеля, что он имел ввиду. Было понятно, что они оба хотят к себе домой.

— Да. Пойдем, — сжал Кастиель руку Натаниеля, и повел его к выходу с веранды.


	5. Личная драма

В громких ритмах «Sugar» значимая часть ребят подтянулась к сымпровизированной данс площадке перед навесом. Только Кастиель и Натаниель где-то спрятались, но это никого особо не интересовало. Расшевелил ребят, к удивлению, Лизандр, в пританцовывающих жестах попятившись на каменный пустырь, а позже он со своей камерой ретировался куда-то дальше. Но кроме глазастой Пегги, которая, тем не менее, решила проигнорировать этот загадочный маневр, никто этого даже не заметил. Кентина одолжили на время Ирис и Мелоди, и теперь парень выполнял роль весельчака, которая обычно доставалась его пассии. Алекс же постарался избавиться от всех приглашений в общий тусовочный круг, потому что своим натренированным взглядом выцепил среди всего движа работенку для себя — порядком выпившая и, видимо, не в себе, Кло, забралась на возвышенность, выполненную в стиле раскрошенных руин, и оттуда, найдя для себя опору в лице колонки, скандировала незарифмованные кричалки.

— Я так рада что мне наконец-то не придется бегать за вами по всей свит аморис! Наконец я сваливаю из этой школы! Сваливаю от вас, придурки! Никаких больше проблем, никаких больше обязанностей! Идите лесом со своими просьбами! Теперь сами их будете решать!

Кто забрал вторую бутылку Мелоди, от которой та отказалась, кого угостил Кастиель какой-то клюквенной сладкой штукой, «залежавшейся» в его внутреннем кармане, кто первым открыл виски средней цены — понять было не трудно. Девочка с длинными синими волосами, без пяти минут выпускница, впялившаяся в объемную черную юбку, натянувшая на себя косуху с клепками и проткнувшая недавно бровь, сейчас отплясывала на куске мрамора под натянутым ей же зеленым козырьком, вторя звукам громкого бита — слова песни она даже не разбирала. Незнакомая (наверное) группа пела что-то по-английски. Она и так не всегда понимала, что поют певцы в ее наушниках на родном-то языке, а тут, когда колонка орет почти в ухо и гитарные удары перебивают голоса, и подавно было не разобрать. Ребята внизу поддерживали одноклассницу громким смехом, ведь «истерика последних дней» была понятна не только ей одной. Их даже веселило, что милая Клоди ведет себя так агрессивно.

К этому моменту вечеринка начала казаться уж какой-то слишком тухлой. Будто собрались не семнадцатилетние подростки, а уже тридцатилетние выпускники. Но к счастью, подборка Кастиеля (или Алекси?) начинала набирать обороты, и на смену размеренным «Kasabian» пришли зажигательные «Maroon 5» и прочие поп-исполнители с зажигательными ритмами. Теперь звонок в полицию от местных соседей оставался лишь вопросом времени. Чуть ли не громче всех смеялся Алекси. Но через пару минут таких вот выкрутасов подруги, он понял, что пора ее уже стаскивать с пьедестала.

— Ну ладно, бунтарка, давай слезай оттуда уже. Я думаю, хватит тебе сегодня ораторствовать, уступи трибуну другим. — Он протянул руку, и Клоди послушно приняла помощь, спуская на землю аккуратно сначала одну, потом вторую ногу. — Ну-ну. Отдышись. — Она прильнула к груди друга ненадолго, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению.

Оно успокаивало, и она прикрыла глаза. Все было хорошо, пока Кло не почувствовала дискомфорт, поднимающийся от желудка к горлу. Она отстранила от себя парня.

— Развлекайся. Я пойду прогуляюсь подальше.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался он, не собираясь выпускать ее руку.

— Да, вполне. Только, кажется, у меня голова немного от музыки разболелась.

— Ну конечно. Стоять около колонок-то, — улыбнулся ей Алекс и отпустил, когда девушка уже направилась к тропке, ведущей глубже в сад к небольшой рощице, протянувшейся по периметру участка.

Неторопливо бредя по ночному сумраку, Клоди почувствовала, как внутри начало крутить, и улегшееся чувство тошноты резко усилилось. Она склонилась над ближайшими кустами, надеясь только на то, что это скоро кончится.

— Клоди?

«Лизандр, ну конечно, я бы вновь спутала тебя с призраком или еще каким чудовищем в этой глуши, не будь у меня проблем посерьезнее» — она держалась за живот, стараясь не думать насколько ужасно выглядит со стороны. В общем-то ее это и не интересовало. Все, что ей надо было, чтобы поскорее прошло это отвратительное чувство. Надрывное горловое бульканье звучало как-то отдаленно, она старалась представить себя совершенно в другом месте, в совершенно другой ситуации. Лизандр ничего не сказал, он помог собрать длинные синие волосы, чтобы отдельные пряди не свисали вниз, и от этого стало намного легче. Оставалось только придерживать пачку, чтобы успешно справиться с накатившим приступом.

Когда Кло уже стала откашливаться, из заднего кармана черных джинс Лизандр достал упаковку одноразовых платков и протянул одну салфетку Клоди.

— Держи, — синхронизировал он указание со своим жестом.

Кло взяла салфетку и, отвернувшись, вытерла возможные остатки с лица. Теперь на нее медленно стал накатывать стыд, но с ситуацией ничего она поделать не могла. Поворачиваться к Лизандру все же тоже не хотелось. Может, они так бы и простояли, если с другой стороны сада не стал доноситься знакомый торопливый темп. Из темноты деревьев по мощенной дорожке в спешке выстукивала Роза в новых сандалиях.

— Клоди, милая моя! — она подлетела к девушке, схватив ее лицо. В желудке Клодс сжался ком. Она испугалась, но ком также быстро рассосался. — Что произошло?! — Роза прижала голову девушки к себе и обеспокоенно взглянула на Лизнадра.

Тот отошел от легкого удивления после столь стремительного появления подруги и только потом негромко заговорил.

— Клоди стало плохо. — Роза снова отстранила от себя Кло и посмотрела на нее, сжимая в ладонях лицо. Та неуверенно улыбнулась, положив руки девушке на талию.

— Ничего такого не произошло, Роз, — она улыбнулась шире, и на лице появилось смешное выражением из-за того, что подруга очень настойчиво его обхватывала.

Клоди слегка надавила Розе на живот, что было просьбой отстраниться, и затем повернулась к Лизандру.

— Господи, мне так стыдно, ты не представляешь, — она закрыла лицо руками, но тут же убрала их. — Спасибо большое.

— Да уж могу представить, — улыбнулся он. — Все в порядке, не переживай за это. Ничего ужасного точно не произошло. Когда Кастиель начинал только пить, он тоже храбрился и, поверь, картина была куда более удручающей временами. И пожалуйста.

— Это ты так меня подбодрить пытаешься, — рассмеялась Клодс. Тем не менее, подобный рассказ правда заставил почувствовать себя легче. Не важно, говорил ли Лизандр правду. Он старался дать понять, что Клоди этот инцидент никак не характеризует.

— Возможно, — он улыбнулся.

Роза робко подошла к Клоди и обняла ее, не давая даже поднять рук.

— Зая, мы собирались с Лизандром уже уходить, — она покрепче сжала девушку. — С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Да, просто я немного перепила. Ничего, мне уже лучше, — она улыбнулась, но слабая улыбка Розалию мало в чем убедила.

Подруга, сведя в волнении брови, поцеловала Клоди в лоб и, отпустив, взяла под руку Лизандра.

— Пока, — обернулся тот, направляясь в сторону музыки и плясок.

— Пока, дорогая, — чуть тише подхватила Роза, помахав ей.

Пара удалилась из поля зрения, а Кло, почувствовав, что в животе снова будто копается связка жирных гусениц, поспешила найти местечко поукромнее, не хватало, чтоб в таком состоянии ее еще кто-то заметил.

На площадке продолжала играть музыка, Ирис вошла в раж и отплясывала невероятные вещи. Остальные только дивились открытому таланту. Армин танцевал в паре с Пегги, кружа и не давая отдышаться девчонке. Запыхавшийся Натаниель, успевший уже как посетить танцпол, так и устать, откинулся на белом складном стуле, наблюдая, как Кастиель выкручивается под музыку.

— Черт, — всхлипнула Клоди, чувствуя, как внутри нее происходит государственный переворот. Она крепко сжала телефон в руках, стараясь пережить неприятные ощущения.

Глубокие вдохи носом и аккуратные выдохи ртом мало помогали, в голове пульсировала легкая боль, будто молоточки били по нервным узелкам. Еще один глубокий вдох. Она посмотрела на дисплей: «[Детка, я переспал с таким красавчиком, смотри]» — на высвечивающейся в диалоге миниатюре можно было разглядеть загорелого юношу с явно ухоженной гладкой кожей и ярко голубыми волосами. Немного иного оттенка, чем у Алекса. Плюс, корни у парня были подкрашены в фиолетовый. Из-под одеяла торчала изящная спина с парой родинок. Без сомнения, определение «красавчик» было приписано этому мальчишке заслуженно.

В тишине сада, чья буйная зелень удивительным образом была относительно неплохим шумоизолятором, рядом с мраморными вазами на колоннах-пьедесталах, Клоди смотрела на яркий экран и старалась утихомирить комок паразитов, бушевавших в животе. Сейчас, в растерянности смотря на дисплей и переживая очередной порыв, она не могла понять, какие чувства должна испытывать. Они с Дакотой с самого начала договаривались, что в отношениях вольны делать, что угодно. Точнее не так, они сразу договаривались, что никакие это не отношения. Он ни на шаг не отошел от своей позиции, что ему нужно только ее «потрясающее тело». Ей же была выгодна его ненадаедливость. Позиционирование в разговорах с другими, что это лишь удобная несерьезная забава заставляла чувствовать Клоди увереннее. Заставляло считать себя взрослее, чем она есть. Но теперь, когда на экране красовался какой-то парень неопределенного возраста, отправленный ее честным «бойфрендом» в голове крутился вместе с комком паразитов клубок роящихся «почему». Почему сейчас, читая строчки, но уже не вникая в смысл, она чуть ли не тестирует смартфон на прочность. Почему сидит в напряжении, сдерживая дрожь, стараясь понять, отчего ей это не нравится. Почему из глаз текут слезы, падая на белый дисплей. Клоди уже знала, что продолжать это не может. Она стерла капли с экрана, и на том появились радужные разводы. Со стороны послышался шорох листвы, и девушка обернулась на шум. Из-за кустов выплыл Кентин, убирая из своего вечного гнезда на голове застрявшую веточку.

— Клодс? — в удивлении бросил он. — Я тебя как раз искал, — без вопросов он присел рядом, и повисла снова тишина на какое-то время. — Алекси за тебя беспокоился. Что ты тут делаешь?

Клоди молчала, повесив голову, она все сжимала телефон. Кентину было врать бессмысленно — едва ли по ее состоянию скажешь, что все с ней нормально.

— Дейк переспал с другим, — отозвалась она.

Кен подсел ближе. Он хотел посмотреть в телефон и для этого взял в ладонь руку Клоди, но та отдернула ее и поспешила заблокировать переписку. Кентин заметил голубоватый цвет на фотографии и почувствовал неприятное колющее ощущение где-то в груди. Вздохнув, он перестал предпринимать попытки забрать телефон у Клодс. Он припал к ней плечом и продолжил разговор.

— Но ты ведь сама рассказывала, что вы так развлекаетесь. — Кен замолчал, подумав, стоило ли это говорить.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — резонно заметила Кло. Кен ойкнул. Она правда никогда не говорила с ним на эту тему.

— Знаешь ли, ваши разговоры с Алекси тихими не назовешь, — он совершенно не чувствовал себя пристыженным.

Настала очередь «ойкать» Клодс, но она этого делать не стала. Ей было все равно на самом деле, откуда там узнал Кен. Ей было все равно на все. Сейчас главное было понять, что же в этом простом алгоритме было сломано, что послужило завершающей нотой сегодняшнего «прекрасного» вечера. Она постаралась переключиться и подумала, что чувствует, находясь сейчас так близко к Кену. Они уже давно не общались просто так. Наедине. Без посредства джойстиков, без призмы листов комикса. Он знал ее очень хорошо. Не было смысла собирать раскрошенную скорлупу теперь. Она могла лишь сжимать в двух ладонях телефон китайской марки, пока по щекам текли мокрые слезы. Кен прижал ее голову к своему плечу и ненастойчиво разворошил синие волосы. Она повернулась, перекинув ноги через его колени, шлепнув подошвами мощных ботинок по каменному выступу. Вжалась в плечо, разъединила руки и перехватила поперек груди парня. Они уже давно не обнимались. Куда же делась эта прежняя связь, когда она могла изливать свои эмоции днями напролет и чувствовала себя очень легко. Наверное, это можно было назвать беззаботным счастьем в чистом его проявлении. Сейчас Кен, конечно, изменился, но почему она решила, что больше так делать нельзя? Нет. На самом деле, она забыла, что для них значило их общение. Он для нее был братом. Младшим братом, который всегда вел себя, как старший. И хоть раньше Кен считал, что влюблен в Кло, наверное, всего того, что произошло после военной школы, тогда не случилось бы. Так что, все же, скорей всего, и он к ней относился, как к своей сестренке, лишь однажды перепутав понятия.

— Кен? — из-за кустов появился Алекс.

Он застыл, наблюдая, как Кентина обнимает его подружка, а тот отвечает ей взаимностью. Заметив замешкавшегося Лекса, Кентин повернулся к нему и подозвал к себе, поманив рукой. Клоди выпрямила ноги, кладя их теперь и на колени Кена и на колени Алекси, не отрываясь от плеча Кентина. Рубашка в том месте уже изрядно промокла. Он прижал голову Алекса ко второму плечу и левой рукой поглаживал его затылок. Алекс обнял парня, пересекая руки Клоди и беря Кентина за талию. Тепло с двух сторон было непередаваемо приятно, но спокойствие со стороны Алекса помогало контролировать мысли Кена и не позволяло выходить из себя. Едва ли он мог сказать, что ему нравится успокаивать Клодс.

— Лекс, — тихо позвал он парня через какое-то время.

Тот поднял голову, заглядывая в зеленые глаза. Кентина могло бы унести в другие дебри, которые ему сейчас совершенно не нужны, но он смог вовремя осечь свой поток фантазии и ответил все же довольно быстро.

— Алекси, может, отведешь ее в дом? — спросил он, указывая на притихшую на плече Клодс.

— Угу, — ответил Алекс и получил легкий чмок в губы, чему удивился. Кен, по правде сказать, вряд ли сам от себя такого ожидал, у них не было принято так выражать свои чувства.

Он быстренько доверил сонную девчонку своему парню, а сам поспешил вернуться на данс площадку. Алекс медленно повел Клоди к дому, обходя шумную компанию предпочтя ее провести через передний ход.

— Опа! — не ожидав, что кого-то увидит на входе, отшатнулся Эван, когда увидел парочку из девчонки и его брата на пороге дома. — Что это с ней? — кивнул он в сторону понурившей Кло.

— Не знаю, — грустно отозвался Алекс. — Она не сказала. Только выплакалась на плече Кентина, — было видно, что он беспокоится за подругу.

Но Эван положил свою руку ей на плечо, когда они постарались зайти в дом, Алекс на него вопросительно посмотрел.

— Давай я помогу тебе с ней, а ты иди развлекайся, — попытался собрать все свое убеждение в одном предложении Эван.

В лице Алекса не проскользнуло много сомнений. Он, может, отчасти нехотя, но отдал девочку в распоряжение старшего брата, а сам вернулся к компании, и весьма быстро втянулся в общее веселье, когда Кастиель предложил ему хлебнуть немного виски.

В темной прихожей Эван усадил девчонку на тумбу и помог ей снять обувь. Та смотрела, придерживаясь за его спину: хотелось спать, но еще очень сильно мутило. Света из гостиной вполне хватало, чтобы расшнуровать обувь.

— Где у вас… — начала вяло спрашивать Кло и тут резко прикрыла рукой рот.

Эван понял, что дело не терпит отлагательств, и, схватив девчонку за руку, повел ее быстро к туалету, совмещенному с душевой. Долго ждать не пришлось, когда девочку с мощными бултыхющими звукам вырвало точно в положенное место. Он придержал ее волосы, стараясь не наблюдать за происходящим в свете ярких ламп. Все же звуки доносились душераздирающие. Наверное, ни одному человеку Эван не желал бы испытать подобного. Тем более видеть в таком состоянии милую девушку было, мягко говоря, тяжело.

— Вау, — прокомментировал он, когда девчонка стала выпрямляться. Но тут ее снова накрыло, и она согнулась назад, обхватив руками холодный фаянс и плюхнувшись на колени, Эван едва ли успел опустить руку, чтобы не дернуть за собранный хвост.

Она наклонилась над унитазом, безрезультатно тужась, доносился только кашель. Блевать было уже нечем.

— Блять, — вынесла вердикт она и осела на полу уборной, прислонив голову к холодной стенке.

Эван сел напротив, прислонившись спиной к стиральной машинке и вытянув ноги. Позывы все еще были, и Клоди себя в данный момент просто ненавидела.

— Ну-ну, детишки. Вот вам и веселый выпускной, — усмехнулся Эван. Его голос отразился от стен душевой. Он услышал вялый стон со стороны девушки, запрокинувшей голову и смотревшей в потолок, залитый ярким искусственным светом. — Как же ты так умудрилась. Я же специально покупал так, чтоб вы не ухрюкались, малышня.

— А вот так вот, — пьяно отозвалась Клоди, не будучи уже пьяной. — Я все что хочешь могу. — Она постепенно стала ощущать тело, затекшие руки и примешавшуюся к общему состоянию головную боль.

Эван помотал головой, солидарно промолчав. Он смотрел сейчас на вымотанную расстройством девушку и думал, что точно какой-то ненормальный — сидеть с несовершеннолетней, пускай и выпускницей, на полу туалета и ждать, пока ту снова накроет, чтоб помочь придержать ее длинные волнистые волосы.

— У тебя волосы крашенные? — спросил Эван без причины. Просто захотелось.

— Нет, — со стрекотом смогла выдавить из себя девушка, не способная на большее. Она сглотнула, чувствуя подступающую к горлу конвульсию и моля мысленно высшие силы, чтоб снова не накрыл припадок. Организм опустошен. Терпеть сокращения внутренностей просто так казалось куда невыносимее, чем выплескивать оттуда полноценные обед и ужин.

— А вот у меня крашенные, — поддержал разговор он и прижался головой к машинке.

— Как крашенные? — вдруг вернулась к реальности девушка.

Желудок перестал ныть и горло слегка поутихло, разрешая произносить нормальные фразы. Неожиданность факта перебила мысли о боли в голове, и на один прекрасный миг девушка снова смогла ощутить себя человеком.

— Ну, вот так, — информативно улыбнулся ей Эван.

Видя, что Клоди, кажется, ожила, он поднялся с пола и протянул ей руку. Она приняла помощь и поднялась, даже не отряхивая юбку. Но в животе снова сдавило органы, и она схватилась за накаченные плечи парня, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Эван по инерции накрыл ладонью ее плечо, внимательно наблюдая, как она себя поведет дальше. Но ничего не случилось, и девушка отлипла от своего очередного няньки и развернулась по направлению к двери.

— Что у тебя случилось? — он последовал за ней по коридору. Она направилась к лестнице на второй этаж, чем всполошила в голове несколько вопросов.

— Ничего, — точно также информативно, как улыбнулся Эван, ответила она.

— С ничего не надираются даже детишки.

— Напилась я до этого, — резко огрызнулась она.

— Так все же что-то «это» случилось? — хитро подметил Эван.

Девушка поднялась на второй этаж и уже протопала к комнате Алекса, взявшись за ручку двери.

— Ой, — сказала она, поняв, что ее поймали.

— Вот тебе и «ой», — передразнил Эван и мягко убрал ее ладонь с дверной ручки.

Он подтолкнул девушку дальше до комнаты Армина, но она мягко уперлась.

— Зачем мне туда? — спросила Кло.

— Идем выяснять о твоем об «этом» — отозвался Эван, бесцеремонно обойдя ее и открыв дверь, после чего затащил вовнутрь.

Она едва ли горела желанием сейчас сильно напрягать свои мышцы, а потому сопротивления оказывала мало. В комнате Клоди уже сама отыскала кровать и присела на ее край. Тут повсюду висели плакаты с тем или иным героем «марвел».

— Ну, рассказывай, — Эван присел на колено перед ней, но она только от него отвернулась.

Упрямиться она любила, он уже это знал. Улыбнувшись, он вышел из комнаты и через пять минут вернулся со стаканом воды. Девушка никуда не делась и даже не сменила свою позу.

— Интересно, — прокомментировал он.

Он притронулся стаканом к щеке Кло, но та лишь отшатнулась, махнув рукой. Она бы выбила стакан из хвата Эвана, будь сейчас чуть проворнее. Но все обошлось легким косвенным мазком по его футболке. Пить воду она упиралась. Эван легонько поцеловал ее в щеку, и впихнул в руки холодное стекло, пока Клоди была в замешательстве. Она с неохотой поднесла к себе стакан, но стоило ей сделать один глоток, как тот вмиг опустел. Эван даже не смог сдержать тихого смеха.

— Еще будешь? — спросил он, забирая стакан.

— Да, — ответила Кло, видно, что заставляя себя. — Пожалуйста.

Процедура с перерывом в пять минут повторилась. Ей стало заметно лучше.

— А теперь рассказывай, — призвал он, забрав пустой стакан из руки девушки и усаживаясь рядом с ней у подножья кровати.

Она окинула его скучным взглядом и вздохнула — все равно слова просились наружу, а рассказать это больше некому.

— Дакота рассказал мне, что переспал с другим человеком, — она отвернулась от Эвана.

Тот пересел к ней на кровать. Она почувствовала, как накренилась в сторону. Голос его стал на полтона ниже и горячее, раздавшись почти рядом с ее шеей.

— Но ты же сама говорила, что у вас свободные отношения. — Она сжала губы и резко обернулась, накрыв лицо руками и уткнувшись в живот парня.

Он, услышав несколько первых всхлипов, положил ладонь ей на спину. Но скоро она отпрянула. Смотреть на крашенного парня ей не хотелось. Отличной точкой для сосредоточения внимания послужил постер железного человека на стене справа от нее.

— Видимо, я все же любила его, — Эван сжал покрывало в кулаке. Она этого не заметила.

— Любила ли? — многозначно уточнил Эван.

Она повернулась к нему и непонятливо посмотрела. Над такими вещами она думать не хотела. В поведении она более всего смахивала на Кастиеля, чем несколько раздражала Эвана. Но если ее одноклассник клал на все, что не касается его собственных чувств, то она клала на свои чувства и впитывала в себя побольше окружающей атмосферы. Теперь же она не могла разобраться, чего же хочет, после того, как за ней стал ухаживать Эван.

— Или я хотела, чтобы он любил меня… — неуверенно подытожила Клоди.

Очень странные слова были на вкус, по ее мнению. Что-то подобное в голове рисовало серую действительность и пугающее постоянство, которое она так долго старалась научиться избегать — вселенная не подарила ей такой сюрприз, как художественный талант матери или безукоризненный ум отца, поэтому она мечтала выделиться хотя бы независимостью.

Он притронулся к ней, стараясь стянуть кожанку, и она на это ничего не ответила. Следом пошла флисовая юбка, на что она все также молчала. Черная футболка также оказалась в одной куче с многослойной юбкой и косухой из искусственной кожи. Клоди осталась перед ним в одном нижнем белье. Казалось бы, вроде, не стеснялась, не закрывалась, но некоторая зажатость все равно присутствовала.

— И лифчик тоже снимай, — скомандовал он, смотря на застывшую куклу.

— Чего, — старалась она собрать расфокусировавшееся внимание в одной точке.

— Снимай, говорю. Вам же в этих штуках спать неудобно. Не понимаю, как вы все еще в них не задохнулись, — поняв, что сама она этого делать не будет, Эван потянулся, шаря по спине девушки в поисках застежки.

— Отстань, — вяло сопротивлялась она и старалась оттолкнуть от себя копавшегося Эвана.

— Да что я там у тебя не видел, — огрызнулся Эван, раздраженный упрямством девушки. — И видел и щупал. Минимум два раза уже.

Когда с делом было покончено, кружевной черный лифчик оказался там же, где и кожанка.

— А теперь, ложись спать, — скомандовал он, и она, не в силах уже перечить, послушно забралась под теплое покрывало, хоть из ее глаз едва ли не сверкали молнии в его сторону.

Эван обошел с другой стороны и забрался рядом, сложив на ее животе широкую руку. Она молчала, хотя по дыханию было ясно — она не спала. На часах было за двенадцать ночи, но, хоть Эван и собирался сходить в магазин, оказавшись в таком положении, почувствовал накат усталости. Только он не собирался засыпать, пока не спит девушка — мало ли. Еще сбежит. А в таком состоянии… в общем, когда она оказалась здесь, он не думал, что отпустит ее теперь в принципе, в каком расположении духа она не находилась бы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он негромким голосом тишину.

— Легче, — ответила она. Большая рука, лежавшая на животе поверх покрывала, сделала движение вверх и вниз, тем самым слегка поглаживая.

— Заснуть сможешь? — задал главный вопрос Эван.

— Не знаю, — честно созналась она.

— А что мешает?

— Мысли.

На этом Эвану пришлось серьёзно задуматься, потому что казалось — это исправить он не может. Но что это за солдат, не способный справиться с вызовом.

— Кло, — позвал он девушку по имени. — Позволь сегодня мне быть спутником в твоих снах.

На секунду Клоди, казалось, задержала даже дыхание. И снова тишина. Но все же ответ прозвучал, и Эван не мог не почувствовать тепло в сердце.

— Зови меня Клодс. Меня так Кентин называл, меня успокаивало.

— Хочу так, как никто тебя еще не называл.

— Тогда Лодс.

— Моя милая Лоди, — прошептал сквозь сон Эван и, когда с противоположной стороны послышались всхлипы, он все же не смог противостоять сну.

Эван проснулся от странных звуков и тут же посмотрел на часы: в слабо подсвеченных настенных часах можно было разглядеть три ночи. Из комнаты Алекси раздавались стоны. Он посмотрел и с удивлением отметил, что Клоди все еще лежит с ним рядом. Только теперь она лежала лицом к Эвану. Привыкшие к темноте глаза могли видеть неестественно припухшее лицо красивой Кло. За стенкой раздался стук. «Идиотина», — подумал Эван. Алекси явно переоценивал звукоизоляцию совей комнаты. Эван придвинулся чуть ближе к Клоди, вновь стараясь поймать за хвост изворотливый сон.


	6. Дополнение. Добро пожаловать домой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот спонтанный текст родился из-за дикого бугурта автора на подвязку игры. И дело даже не столько в том, что «нас разлучили с теми, к кому мы привыкли», хотя и в этом тоже, но к данному тексту это все же не относится. А в том именно КАК это сделали и как в итоге «старые знакомые» относятся к нашей гг теперь! Как будто наша мелочная… я постараюсь не выражаться. В общем, как будто наша ветреная гг не забила на всех них на добрых 3-4 года.   
> Я думала, что мне достаточно будет побомбить на это своим друзьям, но нет. Так что этот текст призван смягчить недовольство автора, ну и мысль, в принципе, схожа с идеей названия этой работы, так что я решила добавить ее сюда как экстру так как не планировала дополнять данную историю до полноценной работы.
> 
> Варнинг. Работа носит мало художественного интереса. Это больше похоже на изложение мыслей
> 
> (После смены имени моей героини эту часть я не редактировала, поэтому имя осталось прежнее)

Начало каникул после захватывающих выпускных событий. На вторую неделю сезона лето как раз было в самом цвету. Девчонки, недолго думая, собрались устраивать девичник после разрешения всех выпускных вопросов дома.

Кё и Роза после утренней прогулки, на которой изрядно потрепали нервы Куки и самому хозяину Кентину, забежали домой к Кёчиро. Прошло уже два часа с тех пор, как они с комфортом расположились в стенах квартиры, которую на весь день покинули родители, и настроя идти куда-либо ближе к вечеру теперь не было. Роза успела перебрать с десяток сериалов и нашла подходящий для совместного просмотра. Принесла в комнату атмосферные закуски — осмотрела комнату, и подумала, что Кёчиро как-то долго не возвращается из туалета, куда отпрашивалась около получаса назад. Девушка решила проверить, где застряла хозяйка квартиры и застукала безрассудную Кё сидящей на пороге при входе. Роза хотела было сделать ей шутливый выговор, но вовремя заметила не вполне радостное состояние Кёчиро. Девушка подошла из-за спины, перегибаясь через плечо. Ее длинные волосы слегка коснулись плеча Кё.

— Что это? — спросила заинтересованно Роза, приметив в руках девушки разложенный лист бумаги.

— Письмо, — ответила коротко та в нерешительности держа конверт.

— О чем оно? — начиная злиться, уточнила вопрос Роза. Все-таки Кё не глупая, чтоб не понять, что ее спрашивают про содержание. Просто не хотела отвечать.

— Меня приняли… — тихо сказала она. — Приняли, — более громко. — В американский колледж.

Кё повернулась к подруге с таким выражением лица, что не надо было ничего объяснять. Роза смотрела в растерянные и отчего-то бесконечно грустные серые глаза своей девочки. Она присела с ней рядом и обняла. Кёчиро ответила, прислонившись головой.

— Это же хорошо, — констатировала факт Роза.

— Определенно, — в неуверенности с некоторым скулежом в голосе отозвалась Кё.

***

Вещи Кёчиро помогал собирать Эван. Девушке пришлось представить его родителям как своего парня, раз ее семья собиралась уезжать так далеко, хотя и срок их отношений не такой большой, что ставило пару в некоторые неловкие рамки. Даже Алекси родители еще не знали, несмотря на то, что Кё частенько гуляла с ним последние года своей учебы. Что больше всего удивило девушку — Эван с готовностью согласился на дурацкую авантюру, хотя она была более чем уверена — парень скорее бросит ее, чем согласится предстать перед ее родителями в качестве спутника в этом периоде жизни. Было трудно передать, насколько она это оценила.

— Ну что, собираешься сбегать от нас куда-то на другой материк, как и твой дружок-серфер к себе домой, трусливо поджав хвост? — Эван перехватил Кёчиро поперек живота и осадил ту на кровать перед собой.

— Перестань, — рассмеялась девушка, отталкиваясь от приставаний парня. — Не говори, что он трусливый, — оставив ладонь на губах парня, скосила глаза Кё. Она смотрела в до боли знакомые неоновые глаза. Все-таки семейство Алекси было опасно красивым. — Не говори про него, что он трус. От тебя попробуй не сбеги. По-моему, это акт вменяемости и самосохранения, а не трусости, — парировала задиры Эвана девушка.

Эван посмотрел на свою занудную пассию и сжал ее крепче до боли под ребрами, издавая смешные звуки губами об оголенное плечо.

***

Кё улетала с родителями. К удивлению — отца на работе перевели неожиданно быстро. И даже больше. Руководство, оказывается, как раз подбирало кандидатов для командировки в Америку. Они обрадовались, что такой нашелся сам. И быстренько спровадив его в путь, дали небольшое, но все же повышение по службе.

Провожать Кё приехало, с одной стороны, не столько много народа, как она ожидала, с другой стороны — приехало несколько человек, которых она **не** ожидала. Роза не смогла быть на ее проводах, потому что они с Леем снова уехали на море. Эван, понятно, сопровождал ее из дома до самого аэропорта. Она поехала на его машине в то время как родители уехали на своей вперед. Зато не надо было думать, как впихнуть весь багаж и еще уместиться самим до кучи. Приехал Алекси, с намерениями все еще убедить Кёчиро не улетать — их прощальная вечеринка с ревом более чем на всю ночь запомнится ему надолго. Кентин, который большую часть времени просто вежливо стоял рядом улыбаясь, уже успел высказать все свои пожелания удачи и теплые слова радости о такой целеустремленности его подруги. Кастиель оказался в аэропорту «совершенно случайно». Купить мороженное — ага (Алекси рассказал накануне, что проболтался об улете Кё в телефонном разговоре с другом — и Кастиель высказался следующим образом: «Пусть эта доска только попробует улететь до того, как я приеду!»). Он приехал с Натаниелем, с которым, к удивлению, Кё в последнее время стала чувствовать какой-то особенный коннект, хотя они никогда много не интересовались жизнью друг друга.

Сейчас Кёчиро стояла вдали от всех, разговаривая с, пожалуй, самым необычным человеком, которого она думала тут увидеть. Амбер приехала с Кастиелем и своим братом, но спешила покинуть аэровокзал раньше остальных, потому что у нее был скоро кастинг. Чувствовать на своих плечах ладони этой девушки было немного необычно и несколько напряжно. Но Кё старалась расслабиться, надеясь, что даже Амбер не настолько подлая, чтобы испортить прощание с друзьями.

— Послушай, я знаю, что не все в моем поведении было безукоризненно, — тут, конечно, Амбер немножко лукавила, но до посадки оставалось не так много времени, а о том, что Амбер будет последней, с кем Кё поговорит в этом городе, она и думать не хотела. Так что, не перебивая, просто старалась выслушать девушку. И надеялась, что это все закончится поскорее. — Но вот что я хочу тебе сказать, все-таки ты, дурнуха, помогла мне выучить несколько простых истин, которые сейчас мне помогли заполучить нечто, чего мне не удавалось при моем прежнем подходе.

«Не думаю, что это была я, наверное, Прия постаралась» — перечаще подумала в своей голове Кё, и нервно усмехнулась.

Амб, не рассмотрев в ответной реакции подвоха, искренне улыбнулась накрашенными губами и, наспех обняв девушку, побежала к выходу из аэропорта. А Кё, радостная, что это испытание кончилось, пошла дальше прощаться со своими дорогими друзьями.

***

Первый год обучения — это был не то что кошмар ставший реальностью. Это был самый настоящий ад. Кё привыкала к языку, менталитету и прочим мелким вещам, которые, казалось, не могли сыграть в ее повседневной жизни особой роли, но по итогу оказались той парой мелочей, которые не единожды выбивали ее из колеи. При этом она осматривалась вокруг. То ли это были свободные веяния университета, то ли Америка — это такая страна. Но вокруг нетрадиционные пары чувствовали себя абсолютно спокойно. И парни без особого страха интересовались симпатией к себе у предмета своего воздыхания, несмотря на то, что они были не уверенны в ориентации последних. Кё смотрела на этих парней и в глубине души постоянно порывалась позвонить Алексу, узнать, как у него дела. Как их жизнь с Кеном. Но сделать это возможно было только вечером, желательно по скайпу. А так она должна была довольствоваться парой строчек в своем телефоне, чиркнутых им между парами в ответ на ее такие же пару строчек. Часто — Роза успокаивала ее, когда было совсем не в силу терпеть, применяя различные свои штучки, выученные на ее специальности.

Второй год был лучше — почти летел. Кё, конечно, нашла себе тут новых приятных знакомых, но это было все не то. Энджи — девушка с такими же выбеленными как у Розы волосами, но короткой стрижкой под мальчика, была вовсе не искренней, а скорее похожа на Амбер в отношении других. Ее спасало только ее отменное чувство юмора, потому с ней Кёчиро ходила на вечеринки. Эван навещал ее не часто. Кё сначала сама беспокоилась, что отношения на расстоянии — это что-то странное. Но парни в ее колледже, пускай были обаятельными, и близко не стояли с ее крепким солдатом. Эван явно избаловал ее, и теперь ее требования к ухаживанию за девушкой были очень высоки. Настолько, что для остальных ее сердце казалось неприступным.

Потому на пятый визит Эвана, она уже встречала его совершенно с иным настроем — как будто бы каждый его приезд приносил за собой кусочек дома и оставался здесь даже после его ухода. Спокойно проводила с ним время наедине или гуляя по городу. Отпускала его куда-то, если сама была не заинтересована в посещении места, а не держала при себе, боясь потерять драгоценные совместные минуты или даже часы.

Тритий год показался довольно сумбурным и пролетел, по ощущениям Кё, быстро. Он был перенасыщен различными проектами, практиками, отчетами, рефератами. Дополнительными занятиями и кружками, что у нее порой не было просто времени думать о том, где она вообще находится. Ей редко удавалось поговорить с Алекси или Розой в скайпе, зато в одном из немногочисленных разговоров она узнала от Алекси, что к ней в город приезжает Армин. И даже нашла свободный денек с ним встретиться (в этот же день она получила сувениры от всех своих друзей, пожелавших передать их через бедолагу Армина). Только этот хитрюга гик отказался отвечать ей на вопрос, что заставило его сюда приехать. Как оказалось позже, об этом не знал даже Алекси.

Последний месяц года выдался у Кёчиро не самым удачным. Она достаточно натерпелась своих провалов, где-то не успела досдать бумажные работы, и теперь делала все впопыхах, ища возможность и главное — деньги. Но общая картина в итоге выходила неплохой. И Кёчиро, понявшая за эти годы, что это — главное, чувствовала себе вполне спокойно. Ну, а под конец администрация устроила студентам сюрприз. И что самое удивительное — приятный…

***

Роза держала в трясущихся руках вполне обычное, не электронное, письмо в желтом конверте. Алекс стоял с ней рядом, вот уже около трех минут не соображающий, что происходит.

— Она возвращается, — произнесла она и бросила письмо, прислонившись к растерянно улыбнувшемуся парню.

***

В аэропорту Кё встретил Эван, хотя она не особо надеялась. Она старалась договориться с Кастиелем — но бесполезно. Тот улетал на свои злополучные гастроли в это время. Просто Кёчиро знала, что Эван сейчас весьма нагружен на своей работе. Они говорили о том, что, может, он вообще не сможет вырваться никуда на этой недели из военного лагеря. Но, к счастью, все устроилось. Первый день приезда она провела у него. С ним. Обещая ему не быть такой безрассудной завтра — то есть в ее первый учебный день после каникул.

***

Кё зашла в бар, адрес которого написала ей Роза в последней электронке, и оглохла от внезапного взрыва хлопушки. Перед глазами разлетелись яркие переливающиеся конфетти.

— Кёчиро! — в радостном возгласе слились Роза, Алекс… и кто-то еще из старых знакомых, кого она не успела разглядеть прежде, чем на нее напали с объятиями ее неугомонные друзья.

— Ох, я опоздала, — раздалось из-за спины.

Кё чуть-чуть повернула голову, придерживая под локти Розу и Алекса, и округлила глаза от неожиданного подарка такой персоны. В бар зашла Прия, ненадолго выходившая до этого, но, кажется, в итоге прохлопавшая появление виновника торжества. Но индианку это мало чем смутило. Она быстро сориентировалась и обняла девушку со спины. Кё, испытывая прилив невозможных чувств, наконец, рассматривая бар, где стоял и Натаниель и Кен… и даже Амбер, почувствовала, как по ее щеке бежит горячая слеза. Она шмыгнула, чувствуя знакомое тепло от друзей, которых так давно не видела лично.

— Я дома, — легко произнесла она, чувствуя себя наконец абсолютно умиротворенно.

**Author's Note:**

> Полный список работ по фандому "Сладкий флирт" можно найти здесь: [https://vk.com/topic-95952005_39832123]


End file.
